


In Space, and so through Time...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Implied Slash, Metaphysical Musings, Old Friends, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Kirk and this Spock catch up - and talk about their many lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space, and so through Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedicthiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for Hiddlepinebatch's comment on the Share Your Best for 2013 thread on LiveJournal.

“It’s an amazing gift, Spock. I’m humbled. I don’t even know what to say…”

Kirk examined the plaque with a treasure embedded in it: Thomas Edison’s signed patent for the light bulb, sealed against the elements in special material designed to both further preserve the fragile paper and make it easier to read after all the centuries. An actual, ancient photograph of the man himself lay next to it – faint but recognizable.

“When word came it was available for auction there was immediate consensus it must be procured for you. He was, after all, both brilliant and stubborn; an innovator and an iconoclast- a trouble maker, some might say. And it's well known he's a figure of great fascination to you. It seemed fitting.”

“This must have cost….”

“No gift is too much for a man who has done so much to for my people. The non-existent spare time you donated throughout your career alone - to help the Vulcan community rebuild, to seek out a new planet to colonize and the donations we so needed…”

Spock let the thought trail off and settled back into the comfort of the sofa in Kirk’s quarters; the trip here had been wearing, even though he was well within his best years for his lineage. Looking at his friend, he thought Kirk had done well by himself; one would never guess he was only months from mandatory retirement for Earthlings in the federation.

“I’ll write them a letter of thanks, but please make sure the Vulcan leadership knows how deeply I appreciate this.”

“I’m afraid it’s my duty to deliver some sad news along with it.”

“Your counterpart…” Kirk had no outside knowledge, but the look on his best friend’s face told the story. “He passed, right?”

“Yes. Earlier today. I was informed shortly before we reached the Enterprise.”

It was no shock - Spock Prime had been in his final decline for more than a year. But still, the loss? He would be irreplaceable.

“We never should have met. And yet, I was fortunate to not only know him but to call him my friend and colleague - so I’m choosing to celebrate and not mourn.”

“Do you believe in the afterlife, Mr. Spock?”

“I believe in what I can see. And so far, unfortunately, I see nothing of heaven to be hoped for. Why?”

“I was thinking if there is one maybe he’s sitting having a chat and a drink with his James Kirk right now, too.”

“If he is,” the closest thing Spock possessed to a sly smirk grew on his face. “We would be best to give them their privacy in these first hours back together.”

Kirk slumped half to the floor with laughter, looking like a kid recruit with a gleam in his eye again.

“Um… yeah. So I guess, then, the rumors…”

“He was a very discreet man, but from the way he spoke of his Kirk…they were not rumors.”

“How about the multiverse? Do you hold with those who think there are endless variations of each of us, and not just one or three or five dotted around randomly?”

“I do,” Spock said enthusiastically, his scientific mind engaged by the question. “If you think about it, life is chaotic and it’s extremely plentiful everywhere. It seems both more elegant and more likely that there are an endless number of each of us than there being just a handful. And in a way… it’s a kind of eternal life, isn’t it? Our other selves going on forever in space and so through time?”

“Then maybe there are a million worlds where the two of us are catching up right now….and another million Kirks and Spocks who are the loves of each other’s lives. Who knows…maybe somewhere we’re even arch enemies?”

“I think not, sir.”

“You have evidence for your theory?”

“Of course. I have it on good authority from not one but two worlds that I have been and always shall be your friend. So, no; the one thing we are not, in any universe or time, is sworn enemies.”

Kirk lifted his glass, tipping the bottom of it and what beer was left toward him and Spock lifted his to tap them together.

“Cheers to that, Spock.”

“Miheas, my friend and captain.”


End file.
